


No soy el protagonista de un shojo

by NaySG3



Series: SenGen Week 2020 - By Nay [4]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Ishigami Senkuu, First Love, M/M, Sengenweek, Top Asagiri Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaySG3/pseuds/NaySG3
Summary: Senku tiene muy en claro que las relaciones son ilógicas e innecesarias, sobre todo como lo pintan los mangas shojo, sin embargo, experimentará ciertos escenarios de uno cuando el alumno nuevo en su clase llegue y tenga que replantearse si realmente son ilógicas.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: SenGen Week 2020 - By Nay [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081808
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	No soy el protagonista de un shojo

Un nuevo ciclo escolar comienza para Senku, cursando ahora el segundo año de preparatoria junto con sus amigos. Después de la ceremonia, todos se acercan a la pizarra donde sabrán las aulas que les corresponderán, viendo con sorpresa que esté año no estarán los tres juntos.

"¡SENKU!" Taijuo lo envolvió en un abrazo de oso mientras lloraba.

"¡Idio-ta! ¡Vas a matarme!" intento escabullirse del ataque sin éxito.

"Sentimos mucho no estar en la misma clase" Yuzuriha se acercó mencionando aquello, mientras Taiju finalmente suelta a Senku.

Senku y Taiju siempre han sido amigos de la infancia, uniéndose Yuzuriha en secundaria. Siempre han coincidido en las mismas clases, siento ahora el segundo año en preparatoria que será diferente.

Senku interna recuperar el aire "¿Qué se le puede hacer? Además, no es como si estudiaremos en escuelas distintas"

"¡Tienes razón Senku! Nos seguiremos viendo en el almuerzo y al salir"

"Así es grandulón, esto no significa que se escaparan de mi para ayudarme con mis experimentos" Decía sin darse cuenta que mostraba una sonrisa maníaca.

"Senku-kun, Taiju-kun ya tenemos que irnos"

Los tres se encaminaron hacia los casilleros por sus cosas para dirigirse a sus clases.

"Bien aquí nos separamos, esperamos poder vernos en el almuerzo" Se despide Yuzuriha, seguida por Taiju.

"¡Senku! Nos vemos" Taiju se despide, ingresando finalmente a su clase.

Se despide Senku con su mano a la pareja. Camina a la entrada de su salón, pero antes de entrar, ve había el fondo del pasillo a un profesor junto con un estudiante con un corte de cabello algo peculiar mitad blanco, mitad negro.

Seguramente el chico sintió la mirada de Senku, porque giro a su dirección, pudiendo verlo con más detalle. Tez blanca, parecía un poco más alto que el, no podía decir con seguridad el color de sus ojos.

Aquel chico solo le dedicó una sonrisa, al ser descubierto observándolo. Se giro nuevamente ingresando a su clase.

Busco el asiento asignado, el cual fue penúltimo de la fila ubicada a un lado de la ventana. ¿Iniciaría un nuevo año como la protagonista de un shojo? Río ante aquel pensamiento por el lugar que ocuparía todo el año.

Unos minutos después llegaron el resto de alumnos, viendo algunas caras conocidas d club de ciencias, donde el era presidente.

"Todos a sus a sus asientos por favor" ingreso al salón el profesor que vio en el pasillo con aquel chico.

"Bien, buenos días a todos, soy Tanaka Arata, seré su profesor titular de este año"

El grupo estaba atento a las indicaciones, a excepción de Senku, quién estaba entretenido resolviendo algunas ecuaciones en su libreta.

"Antes de comenzar, les comento que en este grupo ingresará un nuevo alumnos, es de origen japonés pero viene de Estados Unidos" todos comenzaron a susurra emocionados "Asagiri, por favor, pasa y preséntate"

El nuevo alumno ingreso al salón, provocando miradas y murmullos de asombro. Curioso por tanto revuelo, Senku levanta la vista, encontrado al frente del grupo el chico que vio en el pasillo.

"Hola a todos, mi nombre es Asagiri Gen, un gusto, espero nos llevemos bien"

'Asagiri Gen, que peculiar' piensa mientras lo observa, hasta que cruza mirada con él.

"Bien, toma asiento..." El profesor busca con la mirada "atrás de Ishigami Senku, por favor, levanta la mano para que te ubiqué"

'¿En serio seré el protagonista? Bueno, no es que me guste o algo este tipo' Levanta la mano con indiferencia.

Gen se encamina a si asiento, sino antes detenerse un momento frente a Senku.   
"Seremos vecinos un año, espero que nos llevemos bien" menciona acompañado con una sonrisa.

"Ah...si" ¿Tartamudeo? Se está comportando como una estudiante enamorada y ni siquiera conoce a este tipo. No es que influya que no se vea nada mal (una belleza) y puede que tenga un toque de misterio y elegancia.

\--------------------

La mañana transcurre normal...bueno, algo así.  
Durante la clase, no dejo de sentirse observado atrás suyo. En algunos ejercicios donde debía resolverlos en el pizarrón, al regresar a su asiento, siempre encontraba a Gen observándolo con algo de curiosidad.

Al fin suena la campana del almuerzo y Senku suspira aliviado. La tensión con el chico nuevo fue difícil de manejar. Listo a levantarse y reunirse con sus amigos, es detenido por una mano en su hombro.

"Ishigami Senku ¿cierto? Soy Asagiri Gen, pero si gustas puedes decirme solo Gen. Antes de ingresar, el profesor me comentó que acudiera a ti para un recorrido en la escuela ¿Podemos almorzar juntos y hacer el recorrido?" Dijo todo aquello sin dejar de sonreír con simplicidad.

'Esto no está ocurriendo' pensó mientras volteaba para encarar aquel alumno tan peculiar.

"Esta bien, solo dame un momento" dicho eso, sacó su celular enviando un mensaje al grupo de chat que tenía con sus amigos.

Senku  
No podré verlos, tengo una tarea pendiente por hacer.

Yuzuriha  
¿Ocurrió algo?😲

Senku  
Hay un nuevo alumno en mi clase y me asignaron para mostrarle parte de la escuela.

Taiju  
¡Que bien que conozcas a nuevas personas Senku! 🤧😄 Espero se hagan amigos y nos los presentes.

Senku  
😒

Suspiró y se volvió nuevamente hacia Gen "Bueno, empecemos de una vez, comenzando por la cafetería" le hizo señas para que lo siguiera.

"Perfecto~ ah...¿Cómo puedo llamarte?"

"Haz lo que quieras, me da igual"

"Ok, Senku-chan~"

¿Porqué debería sonar tan bien su nombre en su voz? Además de su estúpido tono cursi y fingido, pero que de alguna manera le queda bien.

Caminaron por el pasillo, atrayendo las miradas de todos, obviamente no era por él, sino por Gen, que al parecer toda la escuela se enteró del chico nuevo y su procedencia. Entre aquellos murmullos solo escucho comentarios como 'Es muy guapo', 'Viene de Estados Unidos, ¿Su look será tendencia allá?' y en su mayoría cosas como '¿Tendrá novia?', 'Es muy lindo', entre otras cosas parecidas. Decidió romper el hielo.

"No llevas un día aquí y ya eres muy popular" dijo con deseen, llevándose su meñique a la oreja.

"¿Lo crees? Bueno, creo que no todos los días vienen a estudiar desde tan lejos"

"¿Y a que se debe eso? Solo por curiosidad"

"Senku-chan está interesado en mi~" el mencionado trato y rogó por evitar sonrojarse frente a él "Mis padres se mudaron por trabajo, uno trabaja en la NASA, pero comenzará un proyecto en colaboración con JAXA como por 4 años, así que era inevitable el cambio"

Senku lo miró asombrado, creciendo más el interés en conocerlo. Quiso seguir con la conversación, pero ya habían llegado a la cafetería. Compraron su almuerzo y Senku lo llevo afuera, en uno de los patios algo solitarios con un árbol enorme, era relajante ir ahí cuando iba a leer o simplemente disfrutar de la tranquilidad, además de ayudar sus amigos dejándolos solos. 

Entre la conversación, Senku descubrió que Gen era hijo (adoptado) del famoso Dr. Xeno, prácticamente su mentor desde que tenía 10 años vía remota. Ambos se sintieron ya relajados conversando, como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo y Senku aprecio aquella comodidad. El tiempo siguió hasta que escucharon nuevamente la campana para regresar.

"Oh, el tiempo se nos fue volando Senku-chan~ ya no recorrimos nada"

"Podemos seguir mañana, si gustas" soltó sinceramente

"¿Seguro? No quiero aprovecharme de tus descansos solo para eso.

"Descuida, además fue el profesor quien me lo encargó"

"Muchas gracias Senku-chan~ vámonos entonces"

\--------------------

El día siguiente y posteriores fueron iguales. Senku se dedicó a mostrarle el resto de la escuela y seguir conversando con Gen. Le compartió su amor por la ciencias relatando las veces que construyó varios cohetes con ayuda del Dr.Xeno. Gen por su parte, le mostró su pasión por la magia y la psicología, intentando con algunos trucos que, aunque Senku supo cómo funcionaban algunos, no dejo de impresionarse.

"Bueno, creo que te he mostrado todo lo que hay en la escuela" Dijo Senku mientras se sentaba en el mismo patio donde almorzaron juntos por primera vez.

"Oh, ya veo, muchas gracias Senku-chan, creo que entonces terminaron los recorridos" aquello sonó con un toque de decepción, siendo notado por Gen.

"B-bueno, no es que sea la última vez que almorcemos juntos, podemos comer con mis amigos, son de otra clases, no creo que les moleste si te llevo"

"Gracias Senku-chan~"

\--------------------

Cómo dijo, Senku llegó a Gen con sus amigos, quienes lo recibieron con emoción, alegando que es muy sorprendente de parte de Senku hacer amigos, ya que nunca intenta conocer a más personas, haciendo que solo se avergonzara.

Siguieron con su rutina de reunirse, en ocasiones y por las mismas razones que lo hacía Senku antes, dejaban solos a la pareja para que avanzará la probabilidad de que se confesaran esos dos.

No era que no quisiera estar con sus amigos, pero disfrutaba mucho los días donde estaba a solas con Gen. No hace mucho se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de su amigo. Se complementaban muy bien, sus mentes pareciera que se encontraban sincronizadas. Gen aparentaba en muchas ocasiones ser algo superficial y no podía evitar sentirse especial que con él fuera el mismo. Pero no era opción confesarse, al final, su vida no es el protagonista de un shojo donde sus sentimos sean correspondidos por su primer amor.

"Senku-chan, me reuniré en un momento con ustedes, tengo algo pendiente por hacer"

"Ok"

Ve como se adelanta, mientras el guarda algunas cosas en su pupitre. Al salir, se dirige al aula de Yuzuriha y Taiju "Ah, cierto, tengo que ir al laboratorio para apartarlo" da media vuelta y se dirige hacia las escaleras con rumbo piso de abajo.

"Asagiri-san" Senku se detienen al escuchar el apellido de Gen del cual proviene de una chica. Reconoce la voz, parece que es de su clase.

"Yo...quiero decirte...¡Que me gustas mucho! Quería saber si podíamos tener una cita" Espeta la chica, Senku sabía que no debía escuchar aquella conversación, pero sus piernas deciden no escucharlo.

"Yuki-chan me halaga en serio, eres una linda chida, pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos" sabe que está mal, pero Senku siente alivio por escuchar eso.

"Pero...si nos conocemos...podríamos intentarlo y..."

"Se cómo te sientes, pero no funcionará. Yo...estoy enamorado de alguien más"

Sabía que tenía que haberse ido de ahí, porque Senku ahora siente que si corazón se pague, aunque sabe físicamente es imposible. Es tan ilógico el amor.

"Asagiri-san disculpa, no pensé que tú...como no te suelo ver con alguien más, pensé que...lo siento mucho, espero que esa persona te corresponda"

"Gracias Yuki-chan, eres muy linda y amable, seguramente encontrarás a la persona ideal"

"Espero que así sea, gracias Asagiri-san, nos vemos en clase" se aleja la chica, corriendo hacia el piso de abajo.

"No sabía que te gustaba escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Senku-chan" Senku se sobresalta, pero decide seguir en su andar, encontrandose con Gen.

"Me dirigía al laboratorio, aún así no es excusa, lo siento"

"No te preocupes...supongo que escuchaste todo"

"Algo así, igual, no es que me interese" paso de largo, dejando a Gen "Los alcanzaré después de ir al laboratorio" mencionó sin voltear. Gen ni si quiera lo miró.

"Senku-chan" susurró, quedando solo en las escaleras.

Senku ya no se reunió con ellos, Gen lo encubrió diciendo que tenía cosas en el laboratorio por hacer. Supuso saber dónde estaría, más decidió no molestarlo.

'Estoy enamorado de alguien más' esas palabras rezonaban en su cabeza, se encontraba solo en su lugar privado. Sentía que ya lo había perdido y ni siquiera tuvo el valor de comenzarlo.

"No soy el protagonista después de todo"

Los días siguientes no fueron mejores. Senku se había distanciado poco a poco, desconcertado a todos, sobre todo a Gen. Ya no se iban solos a almorzar, apenas se dirigían la palabra, al menos que fuera por un trabajo escolar. Gen estaba harto de la situación y decidió actuar.

Al finalizar las clases, Senku ya había tomado sus cosas, hasta que fue detenido por Gen.

"Tenemos que hablar Senku-chan"

"Puede ser otro día, hoy estoy ocupado" mintió

"Necesitarás más que una mentira, muy mala por cierto, para engañar a un mentalista como yo"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Hablemos afuera"

Suspiró pesadamente, pero Senku acepto, dirigiéndose ambos al mismo árbol donde comenzó su amistad.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué necesitas?"

"¿Qué necesito? Necesito que me devuelvas a mi amigo" aquello hirió a Senku 'Amigo solamente'

"Has estado muy raro los últimos días, ya no me diriges la palabra y apenas y te vemos, quiero que sea como antes, ¿Qué es lo que pasó?"

"¿Quieres saber? Ok, estoy 10 mil millones por ciento seguro que estoy estúpidamente enamorado de ti" Senku no aguanto más y soltó todo "Desde el primer día que llegaste, sabía que algo en mi cambiaste y lo confirmé que me gustaste cuando te conocí aún más, cuando fui egoísta al querer solo estar contigo y almorzar juntos, pero me enteré que estás enamorado de otra persona...así que...bueno, con eso se resuelve todo del porque me alejé"

"Senku-chan...yo no"

"No tienes porque decir nada, ya lo sabes, se que me he comportando como un idiota, pero solo dame tiempo y te aseguro que será como antes"

"Pero yo estoy..."

"Solo buscaré la excusa para decirles a Yuzuriha y Taiju de no ir verme con ustedes y después..."

"¡Senku-chan!"

"¿Qué quie...?"

Gen lo empuja hacia él árbol, plantando un beso en sus labios, devorandolo con pasión. Su primer beso y no pensó que sería con esa intensidad. Cuando pudo reaccionar, colocó sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Gen, mientras que este, lo toma por la cintura, acercándolo con fuerza, sintiendo como sus cofres se presionan.

"G-Gen..." Intentando hablar, Gen lo aprovecha para deslizar su lengua en la cavidad del otro, bebiendo casa suspiro de Senku y explorando sus bocas.

Cuando no pueden más, se separan, dejando un hilo de saliva aún uniendolos. Gen observa la escena frente a él, un Senku rojo hasta las orejas, con los ojos vidriosos de emoción y respirando con dificultad. Siente que lo puede mirar toda la vida.

"Senku-chan, ¿Eso te deja en claro de quién estoy enamorado o lo necesitas con palabras"

"Con palabras por favor, soy malo para interpretar a las personas" respondió con sonrisa ladina

"Estoy enamorado de ti, Senku-chan, el primer día que te vi en el pasillo, me pareciste muy interesante que tuve que mentirte, el profesor jamás me dijo que tú debías darme el recorrido"

"Eres un bastardo mentiroso"

"Lo se~ y no me arrepiento de nada, porque pude conocerte.

Se unieron en un beso nuevamente, pero lento y suave, disfrutando ahora, después de conocer sus sentimientos verbalmente.

Siguen un poco má así, hasta sus deciden irse.

"Tengo una duda" mencionó Senku "Si sabías que estaba escuchando tu conversación con Yuki ¿Fue a propósito que me enterará que te gustaba alguien?"

"Aunque eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, a parte de mi padre, eres muy lento en algunas cosas mi querido Senku-chan"

"Osea que sabías que yo..."

"No del todo, sospechaba solamente, pero decidí arriesgarme y motivarte a qué le lo dijeras"

"¿Y porqué no fuiste tu en confesarte primero?"

"Quería sentirme como en un manga shojo~"

"Eres un maldito manipulador"

"Aún así me quieres ~"

Suspira y solo sonríe "Al final, no soy el protagonista" susurra siendo apenas audible

"¿Que dijiste Senku-chan?"

"Nada que te importe mentalista"

"Eres un grosero"

Salen de la escuela tomados de la mano mientras se pone el atardecer, pareciendo casi sacado de un manga shojo, o al menos es lo que piensa Senku.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! 
> 
> Antes que nada ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Espero muchos hayan pasado de maravilla al lado de su familia, cerca o a la distancia, como tuvo que tocarme a mi jeje.
> 
> Les traigo la 4ta parte, algo super cursi, como lo que he solido hacer, disculpen si es demasiado. Igual, espero la disfruten.
> 
> ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
